


same sky

by shazamitylam



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, it's almost here people, will probably be AU after kh3 comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: "He reaches out a hand toward her, and she can’t resist reaching back. She doesn’t want to be alone anymore."Aqua spends a sleepless night.





	same sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interstellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellar/gifts).



Aqua blinks, and she finds herself on the shore of the Dark Realm. The waves begin to lap eagerly at her feet, and she quickly jumps back. The sand begins to sink, and she feels the ground swallowing her up, the darkness seeping into her skin-

“Aqua.”

She turns around and sees Terra standing behind her. Possessed by Xehanort, but looking as if nothing is wrong. He reaches out a hand toward her, and she can’t resist reaching back. She doesn’t want to be alone anymore.

Terra’s hand is warm. She blinks, and she finds herself on the beach of Destiny Islands. The sand is soft under her feet, and the waves weave a gentle melody along the shore.

Terra is himself. He squeezes her hand, and she takes a deep breath.

“Sorry.” Her voice sounds hoarse, as if from disuse.

“It’s okay,” Terra says quietly. He sits down, and Aqua follows, leaning against him.

The breeze is pleasantly warm, and the stars shine brightly in the deep night sky. Aqua shivers regardless.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Terra asks, wrapping an arm around her. She nods silently and glances at him. His lips are pulled down into a slight frown. “I couldn’t either.”

Aqua reaches up to caress his face. “You’re tired. Bad dreams?”

“...Yeah.” He smiles wearily at her as she takes his other hand and links their fingers together.

“Do you remember...the day before the Mark of Mastery exam? You, me, and Ven...we watched the stars late into the night.” The memory leaves a dull ache in her chest. They’d been so carefree and  _ safe _ . 

“I do.” Terra sighs. “I’d call Ven out here with us, but I think he’s-”

“Not sleeping,” a voice says from behind them. Ven walks toward them and sits next to Terra, who lets go of Aqua’s hand to sling his other arm around Ven’s shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Aqua asks, and Ven nods.

“I’m fine. I just...think I’ve been doing a lot of sleeping over the past decade, you know?”

“You still need daily rest,” Aqua admonishes him gently, but she smiles at him nevertheless. 

Ven returns the smile and relaxes into Terra’s side. The three of them sit together through the night as they did a long time ago, warding off the darkness with each other’s presence.


End file.
